


and we will walk through the valley of shadows to find light in ourselves

by angels_play



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, kyungsoo is an astronomer and jongin is a traveler so yeah, the mature rating is just to be safe tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angels_play/pseuds/angels_play
Summary: Jongin removes the hood from his head. The man’s face changes instantly. It changes from a look of casual kindness to the one of disbelief and longing.“Jongin?”And it’s like they never separated. It’s like they went back in time to the night they first met, in the same forest, just two years younger. And both of them can still remember every second they’ve spent together.





	and we will walk through the valley of shadows to find light in ourselves

It has been a long time since Jongin last set foot in this forest. Two years, to be precise. He used to love it here, the quiet murmur of the leaves rustling in the wind, the sounds of his boots crashing little twigs laying on the ground. The way the moon shone through the branches, creating intricate patterns on the ground. 

But now the forest brings memories back. The kind of memories Jongin would prefer not to recall, not to remind himself of what could have been, of what never was. Of that one man, who was fascinated by the concept of infinity, who talked about stars like they were human beings, who told him so many times to look at the sky, and Jongin never listened because to him? To him the only stars that mattered were in the man’s eyes.

Jongin doesn’t like this forest. It’s packed with shadows of his past, he moves among figures, figures that were once him and this man.

He shakes his head and takes another step. He has a job to do here and he can’t be distracted by his past. He’s different now, life has made him a relic of who he once was.

Jongin keeps walking with his head hung low, the hood of the cape covering most of his face. It’s quiet. And then he hears a horse neigh.

Jongin stops in his tracks. A horse means humans, and humans in the forest at night mean trouble. At least trouble for him. He listens carefully, trying to decide on the direction he should run at, and then the horse neighs again, closer this time. It’s coming from his right side, so Jongin turns left and starts walking, jogging, running. But it’s the middle of a night, and he can’t see anything, he’s not even looking at his feet, he feels his foot getting stuck under something and the next thing he knows is that he’s lying on the ground, face first into dead leaves and little twigs.

“Way to go, Jongin. Tripping and making a lot of noise when you’re trying to disappear? A great idea.” He thinks and scoffs under his nose. He sits up, dusting his shirt off from all the dirt and soil. He’s about to get up when he hears a horse stopping just behind him. 

Jongin freezes. The human found him, and that’s not good. Somebody who lurks about in the forest at this hour can’t have good intentions. It’s probably a thug, waiting to spot travelers like him and rob them of their belongings. Jongin starts cursing under his nose, wondering why now, of all times, he was too exhausted to use his skill. 

Just as he’s about to risk losing a part of his body just to use teleportation and get out of here, he hears a familiar voice behind his back.

“Hey, do you need help?”

Jongin turns his head around quickly and there he is. The man he thought he would never see again, the man who told him about eternity and who taught him the universe was there only for his eyes to see.

The man with the whole night sky in his eyes.

And Jongin’s heart aches at the very sight of him, he stares at the man as if he was a ghost, an apparition. And in a way he is one, a ghost of Jongin’s better and happier past.

But the man he loved so dearly, so tenderly, does not recognise him. Jongin can see it in his face, the man who hung the stars on Jongin’s sky doesn’t know it’s him. Jongin doesn’t blame him though, he has changed so much since the last time they’ve seen each other. His hair is black now, as opposed to the faded pink it used to be. He’s slimmer, there are dark circles underneath his eyes.

He’s changed.

But then Jongin removes the hood from his head. The man’s face changes instantly. It changes from a look of casual kindness to the one of disbelief and longing.

“Jongin?”

And it’s like they never separated. It’s like they went back in time to the night they first met, in the same forest, just two years younger. And both of them can still remember every second they’ve spent together.

**Author's Note:**

> hello. it me again
> 
> i'm putting this out here to check if i should continue. it's only a prolouge for now and i frankly only know how i want this to end so yeah
> 
> anyway, i tried, english is not my first language so i'm sorry if there are any mistakes
> 
> if you want to talk/scream/anything, find me on twitter, my handle is @angels_play


End file.
